The Nightengales Past Undone
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Sasuke had just returned to Hinata's life , And their young love is rekindled but what happens when a certain akasuki gets in the way? Who will win this broken, bruised , neglected Nighten Gales heart? REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: SO cause the first version of this sucked cause I literally winged it through the whole thing I decided to rewrite it lol, here it is.**

_My Life._

_My name means from the sun, but I'm afraid I've hidden from the sun ever since mother died._

_My name is Hyuuga Hinata, Heiress to the proud and dignified hyuuga clan, though I highly doubt there actually proud of me, of who I have become or of my morals and what I believe in. After all, when have they stood by me? OR supported me?_

_But then again it's been a long time since I have actually cared what they think about me._

_It's been awhile since I have spoken to father, I haven't forgiven him for telling me mother didn't matter that she was only a complication for the clan._

_How could he have been so heartless to mommy?_

_If he had shown a little more emotion would mommy still be alive?_

_At this point in time some of these questions still cross my mind_

_._

Why is this happening now? I never was interested in him Hinata thought as she walked through the halls of kohona hospital. She sighed.. Ok I have been she admitted silently

She hugged her medical chart to her chest as she entered tsunades room... " Tsunade- sama?"

A older blonde woman turned in her chair to greet her.. "Hello Hinata- chan! What bring's you here?" She held up a sake bottled, from behind her large desk and glanced at it casually " Would you like some?"

Hinata shook her head and held out shakily,the chart... "Medical patient 666 needs a release paper signed, he has been healed to the best of our abilities we can't do anything else for him.."

"Hinata who is patient 666? I don't give a damn about his or her charting number I want a name. " Tsunade asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Hinata gulped.

"Uchia Sasuke."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples " The Uchiha bastard? Damn.. I was hoping I would be drunk before I had to deal with _him_."

She looked up and sighed dramatically," Let me think about it" She said and dissmissed Hinata with a wave of her hand.

Hinata practically ran from Tsunades office. Why me? She thought helplessly.

I never thought I'd have to deal with Sasuke again, She gulped as she turned a corner, she shouldn't have accepted this mission.

I knew my past with him would get in the way, thank god Tsunade-sama gave me an s-ranked mission and that I MUST leave tomorrow She thought to herself, the thought was bittersweet.

She was afraid to take the mission, seeing how she had never been on an s-ranked mission before she didn't even know what to expect, it was like walking down the stairs in the dark, you just didn't know where or how or when it would end.

But at this rate it was the only choice she had if she wanted to escape her past with Uchiha Sasuke.

I turned a corner as I listened to Sakura-san's complaining..

"why did Tsunade-sama let HIM back in to the hidden leaf.. "

"she should have let him die!"  
"He is a traitor and that is what traitors deserve!"

How pathetic I thought, She use to claim she loved Sasuke..

But one thing is for sure.. she never loved him as much as I did..

I scoffed as I turned the other way, towards where I should have been going..

I headed towards HIS room, what made me think that I should have done that I will never know...

But now that I made that choice, I guess I had deserved what was coming to me.

I paused outside of his door, I took a deep breath and exhaled before I gently pushed the door open..

What I was to see was going to be a distant deja vu feeling that I just could not help...

Sasuke was asleep thrashing on his bed, he was sweating heavily grunting at his night mare.

"I should have never left the Nighten Gale to fend for herself..." He murmured...

"She is probably dead because of me..."

I shook his arm and called his name...

He woke instantly and slapped me away on instintict, I layed there as I felt the blood come into my mouth...

He picked me up in his arms, one fist clenched a handful of my hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He wept in to my hair...

"I didn't mean to do any of that to you never to you.".

I turned and faced him, not knowing that my little movement would cause Sasuke too...

He pressed his lips against mine stealing a heart throbbing kiss, hunger in his eyes... He licked my bottom lip asking permission...

Some hidden part of me granted it..And as soon as my lips met his, my will crumbled and I gave into my heart, surrendering all sense of logic..

He pulled away only to gasp for breath, I heard the lock on the door slide in to place, and the window shades drop...

Sasuke pressed his lips against mine, and put his knee between my legs rubbing soft circles over the thin clothe covering my opening...

I moaned at the contact, He chuckled manically, "Oh how I have missed you my sweet little Nighten Gale..."

He started to undress me... And I him...

Seems a reunion wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE!  
I've been trying to... Go back to normal after a break up and I just got a new computer, todays my little bro's birthday but I should have a new chapter up for every story but the discontinued : on either monday tuesday or wednesday or I might add a couple new chapters on each of these days anyway thank you guys so much for you patience!

~ Iris


End file.
